Stranded
by mm-madness
Summary: The Marauders and Lily, Frank, Alice, and Clare are stranded on a tropical island and their wands are missing. How will they escape? Can they survive? What happens when the moon comes out? Better than summary, promise!


Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters in this story, or in our other story, which you should read.  
  
E/n This may be a little confusing at first, but they are stranded on an island-everything will eventually be explained.  
  
"Damn! I don't feel any heat! Do you guys? God, and I am cold," Sirius said.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't be cold if you hadn't gotten us stranded on this god- forsaken spit of land!" (E/n we don't own that either, it's from Pirates of the Caribbean, an awesome movie!) spat Lily.  
  
"Guys, if we keep fighting we'll never get rescued. James, get over here and see if you can start a fire," Remus scolded.  
  
James stumbled over with an armload of wood. "Haven't you guys managed to start a fire yet? God, I wish we could find our wands!"  
  
James started rubbing two sticks together.  
  
Alice laughed. "What the hell are you doing James?"  
  
"Trying to start a fire, something which you guys are obviously incapable of doing!" joked James.  
  
Half an hour later James had a spark. "Ooh, it's warm!" shrieked Claire. Finally James got a roaring fire going.  
  
"I'm tired, I am going to try to sleep," yawned Frank.  
  
"Yeah me too," agreed everyone else.  
  
"Hold on just a second. We can't all go to sleep or the fire might go out. Someone has to stay up," said Remus.  
  
"Not me! I've already done enough work, after all, I'm the only one who could start the fire!" exclaimed James.  
  
Finally it was decided that Sirius would stay awake and tend to the fire. They all cuddled together to keep warm. James, Lily, and Remus under one blanket, and Frank, Alice, and Clare under the other.  
  
The next morning Remus was the first one to wake up. Next was James.  
  
"Hey, where's Sirius? And what happened to the fire?" James wondered.  
  
"I'm hungry," announced Lily as she woke up. "Where's Sirius? Oh my God, what if a tribe of wild natives attacked him and he's being eaten alive? Or what if a herd of angry boars killed him? Or what if,"  
  
"Or what if you stopped what iffing and we went to look for him?" Remus suggested.  
  
By now Frank, Alice, and Clare were awake and also worried about Sirius.  
  
"Maybe we should split up and go looking for him," suggested Alice. They decided to go looking for Sirius in pairs. Clare and Remus went to the left, James and Lily straight into the trees, and Frank and Alice to the right.  
  
"God, I hope he's alright," worried Lily.  
  
"Lily, don't worry. The bastard probably just decided to go find some food," comforted James.  
  
They had walked for about ten minutes when Lily suddenly asked, "Hey, do you hear running water?"  
  
"Yeah, from somewhere over there," replied James pointing to his left. James hoped it was fresh water, last night they had only had a few butterbeers to drink.  
  
They made their way towards the sound of running water, only to find a beautiful sight marred only by a naked Sirius floating around in a pool of water.  
  
Lily gasped. "Sirius, what the fuck?" Lily could not tear her eyes away from Sirius's middle area. She'd never seen him naked before, and he was much bigger than she expected.  
  
At Lily's words Sirius stood up, then lowered himself lower in the water. Normally, he wouldn't have cared, but he could see the death glare look on James's face.  
  
Lily's shock soon faded as she remembered how worried she had been.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? Leaving like that! No one knew where you were! And the fire's out now, too! I can't believe that you had the nerve to go swimming, I mean," James decided to cut Lily off before she really got angry.  
  
"Lills, relax! Sirius, is okay, and that's what matters. Besides, at least we know that there's fresh water here! I was starting to get so fuckin thirsty!" said James.  
  
"But honestly Sirius, we were worried sick! Now everyone is out looking for you, and who knows what has happened to the others!" screamed Lily.  
  
"Gosh you guys, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be such a big deal," apologized Sirius.  
  
"NOT A BIG DEAL?!?! Are you insane? Is there something poisonous in that water? Get out, get dressed, and help us find the others," Lily ordered. Both boys turned to look at her with open mouths. "What are you waiting for? NOW!" yelled Lily.  
  
Lily turned around so Sirius could get dressed. Then the three went deeper into the forest to try and find the rest of their friends.  
  
E/n How was that? We have a really good idea for this story, so review, and we'll update soon! Look at you guys go clicking on that review button ( Oh, did I mention that we want you to review? ( 


End file.
